Falling in Love with Baby
by Hotmommyof2
Summary: Johnny's thoughts throughout the movie and what happens after the movie ends. Do Johnny and Baby make it? Rated M just in case for later chapters.
1. Noticing Baby

As I walked into the playhouse with my staff, Max was talking. Rolling my eyes under my sunglasses, I ignored Max talking and continued talking to his staff. "Got that guys?"

"Hey, hold it." Max called out and stopping I turned around to face my boss. _Great what does he want know?_ _Can't he just let us do our thing?_ As I stood there half listening to Max, I let my eyes roam under the sunglasses. As they roamed around the room, I saw a slight movement by the door. I turned my head slightly at Max so I could see the figure better. When my eyes focused on the figure I noticed it was a young girl. Probably about 19 years old. Kind of cute. Probably one of those goodie goodies. Definitely not for me.

"Well isn't it the entertainment staff. Listen wise ass, you've got your own rules. Dance with the daughters. Teach them the mambo, the cha-cha, anything they pay for but that's it. That's where it ends. No funny business, no conversation and keep your hands off."

Max walked off and Rodriquez punched me lightly to get my attention. "It's the same in all these places. Some ass in the woods maybe but no conversation." I smiled slightly until Max turned around.

"Watch it Rodriquez." Max said pointing his finger at us. _Oh just go old man_. That's when that little runt Penny was seeing spoke up.

"Think you can keep that straight Johnny? What you can and can't lay your hands on?" He said placing things on the table. Rolling my eyes again, I walked over to the table the little runt was setting.

"You just put your pickle on everybody's plate college boy and leave the hard stuff to me." Knocking the napkins off the table, I walked away and noticed the girl smile and back away from the door. My first stop after getting settled into my cabin was to go see Penny. Penny and I had been high school sweethearts and even though things didn't work out between us, she was still a great friend. I didn't know what she saw in that little runt. He couldn't make her happy. But he did so I had to support her. She has always been there for me. And I wasn't going to hurt her. Not like so many other people in her life had. Knocking on her cabin door, I could hear her moving behind the closed door.

"Just a sec." She called out and a second later she flung open the door. "Johnny!" She said with a bright smile on her face. "I am so glad to see you. I have something to tell you. It's not a good thing right now." I waited patiently for her to continue, a million thoughts running through my head. _Oh god something is really wrong. Penny has cancer. It has to be. She would have told me sooner if it was something else. _"I'm pregnant." She said sitting calmly beside me on the bed. That was not the statement I was ready for.

"Robbie's?" I asked already knowing the answer. Nodding her head yes, she started crying. "Does he know?"

"Not yet. I was going to tell him soon though. But I wanted to tell you first because this is going to be my last summer until after the baby is born. That way you could start training someone to take my place." She said still crying.

"Penny, stop crying. It's okay. No one will be as good as you but Janet is alright. And we'll talk to Max at the end of the summer. But you have to tell Robbie. Soon." I said wrapping my arm around her and hugging her to me. "And no matter what I will always be there for you. I made a promise to you. I will never let anything happen to you." Penny broke down in sobs and I just hugged her and rocked her back and forth. We stayed that way for a while. But even though I was comforting Penny my mind wandered to the girl in the doorway. I wondered what her name was and if she was taken. _No. That's a bad idea to think there Johnny. What is Max's number one rule, no fraternizing with the guests. And that's what she is. A guest. She is off limits. But she sure was cute._


	2. Jealous of Neil

The next day after an endless day of dance lessons and Mrs. Pressman's advances I was finally able to take a break and get something to munch on from the dining hall. As I was heading out of the kitchen back to the main hall that's when I saw that girl again. She was sitting with some people I assumed that they were her family. I watched as Max introduced his wimp of a grandson Neil to the girl and her family. _God I feel bad for that girl. Getting forced to meet Neil. I'm surprised she didn't run away screaming. _I could tell that she looked annoyed at something her father said and I watched as she smiled slowly at Neil and I also noticed that look on Neil's face. And something stirred in me. I felt the urge to run over there and punch Neil's face in for even looking at her. _Good god Johnny what are you thinking? You don't even know her. Maybe she likes Neil. _Shaking those ideas out of my head I continued to munch on the sandwich I grabbed and headed to my cabin to get ready for my dance with Penny in a few minutes. I still had to warm up and Neil and Max would pitch a fit if Penny and I didn't go on precisely on time. Strolling back to my cabin I couldn't help but want to know what that girl's name was. _Oh well. Its better that I don't know._

About a half an hour later, the band was playing and Penny and I were waiting for the mambo to start. I was talking to Penny about something when I scanned the room and saw her again. She was dancing very stiffly with Neil. She looked so uncomfortable. I wanted to go rescue her but Tito was signaling us to get ready and Penny had grabbed my hand. As soon as the song started Penny and I fell into our old routine. Penny was amazing as always and me... well I had other things on my mind. Every time I got the chance I would glance at the girl. She was awkwardly dancing with Neil all the while looking at me and Penny. I felt a sense of pride. I was the one she was looking at, not Neil. "Who's that? I heard her ask Neil. "They're just the dance people. They're here to keep the guests happy." Neil said sneering. _You couldn't keep the guests happy if you tried you little wimp. _Seeing Max motioning for us to cut our dance short, I broke away from Penny to go dance with the girl but she was gone. _Where is she? _I ended up dancing with some older woman. Another bungalow bunny. As we talked with Max after the dance I felt something slid into my pants pocket. Walking outside into the cool air, I felt Penny walk up beside me.

"So what's in your pocket?" She asked knowingly. Rolling my eyes at her I stuck my hand into the pocket and pulled out the object. It was a room key. "You going to go visit?" Penny asked mockingly.

"Penny come on. You know that there is only one woman right now. As always. And I am even thinking of ending it with her. It's getting old." I said staring at her.

"Just be careful Johnny. You know how Max is. Come on. We better get back inside. Neil was looking us a few minutes ago. He has got some poor girl helping out with the magic show. Atleast I don't have to be the one getting sawed in half this year." She said laughing. _Some girl? Probally the cute one I saw him dancing with. _

"What poor girl?" I asked quickly.

Penny looked at me with a look in her eye. "Just some girl Max introduced Neil too. I almost feel sorry for her. Let's go watch."

"Only for a few minutes." Penny linked her arm though mine and we headed into the dance hall. Sure enough it was the girl I had been wondering about. The audience was laughing at her as she was getting sawed in half. Shaking my head Penny and I walked out and headed to the kitchen to get something to drink. "So have you told Robbie yet?"

"No, not yet. He's been hanging around some girl and I haven't gotten a chance yet."

"And you're okay with him hanging around some girl?" I asked as we sat on the bar stools in the kitchen.

"No not really but what can I do? We aren't really seeing each other exclusively and I don't want him to think that I am a pushy and clingy girlfriend."

"Alright, but promise me that you will tell him soon." I said staring at her. How anyone could think Penny was clingy was beyond me.

"I promise. Let head up to the lounge. These old biddies and old people are making me nauseous.

About a half an hour later Penny and I started dancing in the staff lounge. As Penny and I danced I noticed the girl was there standing next to Billy. Slowly I made my way away from Penny and over to Billy. Bumping into Billy, he was surprised to see me standing there.

"Yo, cos what's she doing here?" I asked knowing and not wanting to hear his answer. I looked at the girl and was startled by how gorgeous her eyes were. They were this amazing brown color with a hint of green around the edges.

"She came with me. She's with me." Billy said smiling. And that's when she spoke. And I was surprised I didn't swoon like a girl at the sound of her voice. It was beautiful.

"I carried a watermelon." Smiling at her, I just turned back and went back to dancing with Penny. As Penny and I were dancing I saw the girl trying to move with the music. She had no rhythm at all. So I made my way over to her and motioned her towards me. Taking her arms and holding them out I looked over her body and could tell she would be a great dancer if she was taught. She had nice legs. Well what I could see anyway. Her body was amazing. She just needed to show it off. Pulling her on to the dance floor. I started teaching her to move her hips a bit. She started watching me but then tried to do some of the other moves my friends were doing.

"Watch, watch my eyes." Her hips started rolling like mine. "Good." She was starting to get the rhythm better. "That's better. Now roll this way." Her lips grinded against mine and I had to think about dead puppies to keep myself under control. I wrapped her arms around my neck and dipped low with her. Dipping her low and around, her hips ground even harder into mine and spinning her away from me I was glad the song was over. I needed a cold shower and I need it now.


	3. Baby finds out about Penny

I saw her again the next day. Penny had a large table full of wigs for the ladies of the resort to try on. And the girl was sitting there in a black Cleopatra wig. It didn't do anything for her. But she still looked cute.

"Ladies, you look very lovely." I said when I reached Penny's side. Glancing at the girl I saw her reach up and pull the wig off. The girl sitting next to her called her Baby. _Baby? Why on earth would they call her Baby? She's not a baby._ The girl started talking to her and I turned back to Penny. Handing me the schedule for our dance lessons I quickly looked it over. "Good. Thanks." Kissing her cheek I walked off still thinking about that girl. Too bad she wasn't part of the staff. I would definitely like to get to know her better. Walking back to the studio I bumped into Billy. "Hey Billy, I wanted to ask you about that girl that helped you last night with the watermelons.

"Yeah, Doc Houseman's daughter. Apparently Doc Houseman saved Max's life a long time ago. Baby I think her name is. His oldest is Lisa. She's cute. So what did you want to ask me about her?"

"Oh I forgot. Look I want you to look after Penny. She is telling Robbie about the baby today. Just keep an eye out for her. Okay?"

"Sure no problem." Walking away I headed to the studio to meet another one of the bungalow bunnies. Sighing I spent the rest of the afternoon pulling hands of my butt.

Later that night I was dancing with Mrs. Pressman. I still hadn't decided whether or not to end the affair. I saw Baby standing with her parents. I wanted to go ask her to dance but Mrs. Pressman was demanding my attention. Twirling her around, she waved to Max who had joined the Houseman family.

"Hi Max. Aren't my dancing lessons paying off." Vivian Pressman said dancing back towards me. I saw Baby staring at me while I was dancing and it felt good. "Friday." Vivian said answering Max's question. I hadn't heard it. Feeling a tap on my shoulder I turned around to find that wimp Neil standing there.

"Where's Penny?" He asked sneering.

"What do you mean where's Penny? She's taking a break. She needs a break."

"As long as its not an all-night break." Neil stated with authority as he walked over to Baby. I wanted to slam my fist into his face. I wanted to do it even more when I saw him wrap his arm around Baby and lead her away. _Little wimp take your hands of her. She's mine. Whoa there Johnny. She's not yours. But you wish she was. _

Sometime later as I was dancing with another bungalow bunny Billy grabbed my arm. Excusing myself I leaned down to hear what he had to say.

"It's Penny. She's in trouble. She's crying in the kitchen. Neil almost saw her." Walking quickly away I saw Baby running after us.

"Why's she here?" I growled at Billy not wanting Baby to hear about Penny.

"I brought her in case Neil comes back." _Neil that little wimp. To think he can push the staff around just because he is Max's grandson. I'd like to show that little wimp._

"Penny just doesn't think." I said marching across the walkway with Billy and Baby behind me.

"She wouldn't do anything stupid would she?" Billy asked and I honestly didn't know. I knew Penny had told Robbie about the baby. I saw them talking during a break but didn't stick around to see what happened. I wanted to but I had a dance lesson with Mrs. Pressman.

"What's wrong? What's the matter with her?" Baby asked. _Why is she asking? She doesn't need to know. Its none of her business. If she knew then she will probably tell Neil and then Penny will be without a job. _I was just about to say it wasn't her business but Billy opened his big mouth.

"She's knocked up Baby." _Damn it Billy._

"Billy. I said with a warning in my voice. I hope he got the message.

"What's he gonna do about it?" she asked innocently enough. If I had been in her position I would have asked the same question. But right then it set me off. _Stupid girl. Just because Penny and I are good friends the baby is mine. _

"What's he gonna do about it? Oh its mine right? You think its mine." I snapped at her with anger in my eyes. She must have understood then cause she stepped back a bit.

"But I thought that..." not waiting for her to finish her statement I turned around and stalked off to the kitchen where Billy had said Penny was. Walking quickly into the kitchen, I found her in the corner lying on the floor crying. Kneeling beside her I touched her shoulder and she turned those beautiful tear filled eyes towards me and I knew why I was always there for Penny. She needed me and always would.

"It's okay. It's okay. Johnny's here. Johnny's here." She wrapped her arms tightly around me and sobbed. Rubbing her head gently I hugged her close. "It's okay. I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. We gotta go." I saw Baby out of the corner of my eye but at that moment I was only worried about Penny. Wrapping her arms around my neck I picked Penny up. "Just hold on. Good girl. Good girl." As we walked out of the kitchen Penny continued to cry in my arms. "Billy go get something stiff to drink and some blankets." Billy grabbed Baby's hand and they went off. _I'll kill Robbie for hurting her. Why cant Penny have a little bit of happiness in her life? She deserves to be happy. She's been through so much. Why Penny? _I couldn't help but watch Baby as she left with Billy. _What could she be thinking right now? I cant believe she thinks this baby is mine. Then again everyone that knows our past relationship probably thinks this baby is mine_. I didn't care what people thought. The only person that mattered right now was Penny. And Penny needed me. And I had promised her that I would never let anything happen to her. Never.


	4. The truth about Penny

Setting Penny down on the couch in the staff dance hall, I took the seat next to her. She had told Robbie and judging by how much she was still crying the news was not what she expected.

"So what did he say?" I asked her quietly hoping that she was crying for a different reason.

"He told me that I was a liar and a whore and that the baby wasn't his. He said that no one would want me with a kid and that I should get rid of it. He was so heartless Johnny. I never thought he would be that heartless. I thought he loved me." She said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know." I said taking her hand in mine.

"So then I asked him for money and he laughed. He laughed and said he wasn't going to pay for my mistakes. So I went and called my mother. And all she said was I thought you already had a kid. My mother said this. So I called around and was asking about a new pocedure that I have heard of. It's called an abortion. But it's $250. So I called my mother again and asked her for money. But she said the same thin Robbie said. She called me a whore."

"What do you think you are doing? If you're in trouble come to me. I'll take care of it. You should've come to me in the first place." I said taking the blanket Billy handed me when he and Baby walked in. Baby had a concerned look on her face and I had to wonder just what Billy had told her.

"Forget it Johnny. I'm not taking what's left of your salary."

"Penny that's my business." I said forcefully to her. Taking the drinks that Billy handed us, I gulped it down. And turned and looked into Penny's eyes again.

"Besides it wouldn't be enough. Oh god it's hopeless." Penny started cry and I didn't know what to say to Penny. But even if I had I couldn't because Baby decided to speak up.

"Don't say that. There's gotta be a way to work it out." She says that so confidently. She just doesn't realize just how cruel the world really is.

"Baby? Is that your name?" I heard Penny ask. "Well you know what Baby, you don't know shit about my problems." Penny had such venom in her voice. I had never heard that kind of hate in Penny's voice before.

"I told her." Billy said quickly in Baby's defense.

"Jesus, Billy now she's gonna run and tell her little management boyfriend and we all get fired. Why not sky write it 'Penny got knocked up by Robbie the creep'." Penny snapped. Looking at Baby I could tell that she wanted to say something but all she said was that little punk's name. She couldn't believe it.

"Robbie?" She was so certain that Robbie was such a nice guy. Jumping up I started to get upset with her.

"Look," But Billy got to her first. So I sat down and continued to think of something Penny could do. I could hear Billy explain the situation to her. But then she had to open her mouth and try and fix things.

"Well if its Robbie there no problem I know he has the money. I'm sure if you tell him..." She didn't get any farther than that because Penny interrupted.

"He knows." She said as a matter of factly. And then the venom was back again. "Go back to your playpen Baby." Baby's face fell and she just turned silently walked out of the door. After she left I felt sorry for her. I wanted to go talk to her and make her understand but Penny needed me more.

"Ok, look here's what we are going to do. We are just going to go along as if nothing is wrong. We will figure out something soon. I promise you that. Billy tomorrow call that doctor and see if you can get her an appointment." Billy and I finally got Penny to calm down enough so that I could walk her back to her cabin. Standing outside her cabin door, she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Johnny. You are a great friend. I don't know where I would be without you."

The next day Penny and I went through our normal day. Dance lessons upon dance lessons. Billy had gotten a hold of the doctor and came to tell us the news after our last dance lesson of the day.

"So what's the deal?" I asked gulping water down as Penny and I cooled down.

"I can get Penny an appointment for Thursday."

"We can't do Thursday. We do our act at the Sheldrake. If we cancel we lose the season's salary and next season's gig. We can't cancel. We need the money. What are we going to do?" Penny started crying and taking her in my arms I held her close.

"Penny calm down. We will figure something out." Later after Penny finally calmed down, we could just relax and have some fun, and a couple of beers. I was on my fourth beer of the night when Baby tapped Penny on the shoulder. _Geez when will this girl get the hint? _Handing a wad of money to Penny, Baby smiled at her and me.

"Here's the money." Penny pulled away from me and took it from her.

"You mean Robbie?" Penny asked in disbelief.

"No you were right about him." Baby said kinda laughing.

"So where'd you get it?"

"You said you needed it." _God doesn't this girl ever stop helping people?_ I could tell the beers were affecting the way I was thinking because I was never this cruel. I just wanted to shake some sense into her and shake her hard. Taking a swig from the beer I was holding Penny turned to me almost giddy.

"Is this kid for real?" Glaring at her and at Penny I was trying very hard to be nice but the alcohol had dulled my senses and I heard myself speak rather rudely.

"Yeah it takes a real saint to ask Daddy." Baby's smiling face dropped and I wish I could take back what I had said because it takes a lot of courage to ask for that kind of money from anyone. The next thing I know Penny is handing the money back to Baby.

"Thanks Baby, but I can't use it." Penny pulled me close and started dancing slowly with me. I couldn't believe what she just did.

"What's the matter with you? You should take the money."

"Johnny I am not going to take her money. It wouldn't be right. You know I cant use it."

"Can't somebody else fill in?" _God she just has to fix things._

"No Miss Fix it. Somebody else can't fill in. Maria works all day, she cant learn the routines and Janet has to fill in for Penny. Everybody works here. What do you wanna do it. You wanna take time out from Simon says?" I was drunk and I knew it. I was being cruel and I knew but I just couldn't stop. I wanted to make her see that the world was evil. And not everyone was as kind hearted as she was. Penny pulled away from me as I said this.

"Johnny."

"It's not a bad idea." I nearly spit out my beer.

"It was a joke Billy."

"She can move." I could see Penny starting to get her hopes up. _Oh no. I know that look. Not on your life Penny. _

"No it's the dumbest idea I've ever heard of."

"I can't even do the meringue." Baby stated.

"Johnny, you're a strong partner you could lead anybody." Penny's face was so hopefully._ No! I'm not going to do it. I can not be in the same room as her and not want to kiss her and shake her senseless. Nope, I'm not doing it._

"But you heard her she cant even do the meringue. She cant do it. She can not do it." But Penny looked at me with those great big blue eyes. _Aww shit. I promised Penny I would help her. Shit. _"Fine. Be at the studio tomorrow at nine."

"Thank you Johnny."

"Yeah yeah. I'm getting out of here. I'll see you in the morning Baby. Night Penny, Night Billy." Back in my cabin I flopped down on the bed and thought. Baby looked good tonight. She was wearing a more revealing outfit then the first time I saw her and danced with her. Tight in all the right places. My body started responding to my dirty thoughts of Baby. _No. I am not going to go there. I have to be her teacher and keep things platonic between us. Max would kill me if he knew what I was thinking and what I wanted to do to Baby Houseman._


	5. Author Note

_**Author note: Thank you to everyone for your reviews and encouragement. I do promise to update soon. Have had a major case of writer's block. I almost have the next chapter done. So I promise that once it is done I will post it. I am sorry that its been so long. I promise though I will post soon. I am also thinking of writing some more Twilight fan fiction. If you have any ideas let me know. Thanks again.**_


	6. Another Author's note :Sorry

AN: Hey everyone, I am sorry to say this but for the time being all of my stories are on hiatus. I am trying to write my own book which unfortunately I have writer's block on and have a lot of stuff going on in my life right now. I am hoping that I will be able to get back to my stories soon especially Falling in Love with Baby since our beloved Patrick Swayze is no longer with us. If anyone knows where I can find the script for free online send me a pm letting me know. I am sorry to everyone who has my stories on their alerts, and thanks to everyone for the encouragement to finish. With two kids under the age of 3, work, possibly going back to school to get my bachelor's in English and renovations on our old Victorian house that basically needs to be gutted down to the studs it doesn't leave me with a lot of time to do anything else. My only guilty pleasure right now is reading fan fiction when I get home from work at 11:00 til all hours of the night. My husband has almost banned me from fan fiction. I almost threw something large and heavy at him. But Anyway thanks for all the support and I promise that I will finish the stories as soon as I can. Keep watching for those alerts cause you never know when I will update.


	7. Dance Lessons

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: Thank you to everyone for all of your wonderful reviews and words of encouragement. I am finally going to update! I know. It's been a long time. But I have hit a block on my book so I figured why not get my creative juices flowing again and write on my favorite fan fiction story. So here it is the long awaited chapter. I apologize if its not the best. I wrote this at like 4 in the morning. More soon. Promise. Keep those reviews coming.

"No!" I shouted at her once again when she missed the beat and stepped on my foot. This girl really has no rhythm.

"Oh sorry. Sorry." Baby stated pulling away from my arms. I could see her trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"You don't step on the one." I stated walking over to the record player restarting the music. "You gotta start on the two. Find the two. Understand?" I could tell that she didn't. Lord this was not going well. Sighing I walked back to her.

"I never did any of these dances before." Looking at her face I could that she was getting frustrated. Well join the club sweetheart. I swear you have two left feet.

"It's one, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. When the music starts, you don't dance until the two. Got it? Relax, relax. Breathe. Frame." Pausing I counted the steps in my head, feeling her start to move I grunted out, "Nope. Again." Watching her head bop to the beats I thought she had it when once again I felt her foot slam down on to mine. "Ow." _This is gonna take a lot of work. Damn Penny why did you have to get knocked up?_ "Listen that's enough for today. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning. Just keep working on keeping your frame locked and work on the steps. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks I guess." She turned and walked from the room. Groaning I couldn't help myself watching her ass as she left. Hearing a snicker from the other end of the room I turned to find Penny leaning against the doorframe.

"If you know what is good for you Pen you will shut it." I growled out at her. Grabbing my bottle of water I took a long gulp as Penny walked into the room.

"Just give her a chance Johnny. She has potential to be great. Don't you remember how I was when we first started dancing together? Two left feet and a weak frame. But with practice I got better. Remember it's all about trust. Get her to trust you and the steps will come. "

"Pen I just don't know. With you it was different. We grew up together. I knew how you moved and you knew the same for me. With this girl I just don't know." Stuffing my stuff into my bag rougher than necessary Penny closed the lid to the record player. Penny always knew what was on my mind. Guess that happens when you grow up together and is your best friend.

"Why is this girl different than the rest of the woman you teach? Just because she's not trying to get into your pants you're ready to give up?" I whirled around to face her; my anger apparent on my face.

"Is that what you think?" I couldn't believe it. Did she really think that I enjoyed having women throw themselves at me?

"Of course not. I just want to know why you are not willing to try. For me?" Her eyes filling up with tears and she slid the record back into its sleeve. Gathering her into my arms I hugged her tight.

"It's not that I'm not willing to try, it's just something about this girl…" I pause looking for the right words. As Penny wiped the tears from her eyes she took a good look at my face.

"Oh shit, you like her." _ How the hell did she figure that out? Danger! Danger! _

"NO! Nothing like that." _She really knows me too well. _

"You can deny it all you want but remember I know you. Just be careful. You know what Max will do to you if he finds out." She said pulling away from my arms.

"I may like her body but trust me Pen, I'm not gonna start something. You know I need this job. You ready to go?" Pulling her hand into mine we started out of the studio.

"Yeah, I gotta find some place to pee. This nausea is kicking my ass." Laughing at her, I kissed her forehead and flicking off the studio light I couldn't help but wonder what Baby was up to.

The next morning as my alarm blared throughout my room I dreaded the day to come. I really hoped Baby practiced the steps. As I climbed out of the bed I winced as I put weight on my right foot. I hadn't realized how many times Baby had stepped hard on my foot. Oh well, it's no worse than when Pen was learning to dance. I quickly dressed and headed to the staff kitchen. I needed coffee. As I walked in I saw Penny and plopped myself down next to her and grabbed her cup of coffee.

"Mornin, Pen."

"Mornin. Ready for your dance lesson with Miss Baby Houseman?" I groaned and Penny chuckled. "I'll take that as a no. Just keeping thinking that it will get better and remember me. I gotta get to my classes. I'll see you later." As she kissed my cheek I loaded my plate full of bacon and eggs and proceeded to stuff my face. Trying not to think of how Baby's body would be pressed against my body for the better part of the day.

"Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Don't lean back. Lifting up. Two, three, four. Shoulders down." We had been at this for hours. And I could tell Baby was getting tired. But the show was only a week away and she needed to get these steps down. "Again. Concentrate. And..." I drilled her over and over on the steps. I was starting to hate the music for this dance. I had to keep her moving. If I kept her moving then I wouldn't have to think about how her clothing just kept getting skimpier and skimpier. Her jean shorts just hugged her ass so well. Shutting off the music I moved to stand in front of her watching her gulp down water.

"It's not on the one. It's not the mambo. It's a feeling, a heartbeat." I showed her thumping the beat against my chest. I smirked as she pounded against her own chest trying to find it. "Don't try so hard. Close your eyes." Grabbing her hand and placing it on my chest I begin to beat the rhythm out on her hand. She slowly began to move and with her hand on my chest she finally started to get it. "Two, three, four. Two, three, four. Breathe." _That's it. God her hand feels amazing against my chest. What is this girl doing to me? I can't think straight. Distance Johnny. You need this job._

I couldn't help wondering just what I was getting myself into with Baby. I may need this job for next summer but I may just need Baby more. I'm in deep trouble.

AN: Hope you guys liked it. Let me know. I am hoping to post more tomorrow.


End file.
